Perfect Girl
by TheSingleDudeXD
Summary: Annabeth Chase has everything she needs, a loving boyfriend, loyal and trustworthy friends, a best friend which she confide about anything, her issues with her family is also resolved, everything is going great with an invitation for her school to world's prestigious inter-school tournament. But her world turns upside-down when she faces someone, who she thought never could
1. Prologue

Annabeth Chase is The Perfect Girl of Goode High as long as she knew with Being top of the class and being Athletic,The Best of them.

Being the Perfect Girl Annabeth Gets asked out a lot But she likes the Golden Boy of Goode High Luke Castellan

Luke Castellan,With his Sandy Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes and Being Captain of Swim Team All the Girls Fall for Him.

Now In Junior Year Annabeth Is Happy After being in relationship with Luke for 1 year,They are also know as the Golden Couple.

Everything is Going well For Annabeth in Junior Year. She is happy with Luke and Is Going to her Dream College with Luke after Senior.

Perfect Girl as her Dad Fredrick is Principal of the School.

But all good things don't last long

Everything Changes when 2 months after Junior Year an Transfer comes from England

Percy Jackson the Bad Boy of his School

What happens when This Devilishly Handsome Boy meets Annabeth?

What Happens when Percy Sets his Eyes for Annabeth?

What Happens When Luke finds his Girlfriend Getting out of her house with someone who he Hates?


	2. I think I love him

_Riiing_

Finally my last lecture is finished

Its not that I don't like school, Because I'm like an total nerd or an Beautiful Nerd as my Boyfriend says oh just thinking about him makes my stomach fill with Butterflies.

Well I shouldn't be late to get home and get ready for my date,Now you get why I was in hurry to go home.

You see we are in relationship for an year but if you think about our friendship we have known eachother since I was 7 and I'm 16 now and I think I love him and I'm going to tell him today on 1 year Anniversary date.

I have to call Piper for help on my date

Piper's POV

Oh gods. How can someone's lips be this amazing. I quickly pulled his Shirt off him."oh, Jason" This boy is going to leave an hickey if he keeps this up but I don't want to stop and just as He was trying to remove my jacket my phone started ringing "Arggghhh"

"Just take it Pipes, it could be important"How can I if you sound like that

"It's Annabeth"

(Annabeth _Piper_)

Piper are you busy

_Not at all_

Are you running

_What!_

You're Breathing Hard Piper

_No, I'm not running,So what happened?_

I need your help for my date,can you come with me now

_Ohh so where is lover boy right now?_

He is in the pool for his Swim Practice for that upcoming International Competition

_Ok,I'll come. Meet me by my car in parking_

Bye

_See you_

(Phone end)

"I have to go"

"Ok"

We both got out of that Closet and started walking towards the Main Doors of our School

"Love you,Bye"

"Love you too,See you"with an quick kiss he started running towards his sister's I love this boy so much,oh look there's my Blondie Sister-like-friend.

I started walking towards her with one thing in my mind,What would have happened if Annabeth hadn't called me when I was in the closet with Jason

**Time+Skip to Annabeth's Home**

Whoa,I have to say Annabeth's room is much clean than mine.

"Hey Piper,So look we have 2 hours to said he'll come here at 8:30"She said

"I'll find something cute for you to wear,did he tell you where you guys are going"I said and started finding something in her closet

"Nope,he just said it's Special,I mean it's our one year Anniversary"She mumbled

"Oh,So any progress in your relationship"I asked, Curiously

"Piper I'm not an Matchmaker,care to explain?"She asked

"I mean does he loves you,I mean that's only thing remaining in your relationship"I asked with hint of amazement

"yes it is-wait no"she stuttered

"Annie I know what happened last month,you were walking weirdly"just as I said that-Whoa I think I found an new shade of red

"Ok,yeah it happened,I mean it was an party and he wore this blue shirt which was amazing and you know everything else,it's not like you and Jason don't do it"she Explained

"No,We didn't ever"I argued

"Now that's interesting"she said and sat on her bed thinking,it's not something new though

"So,Do you love Luke?"I asked Her the question I wanted to ask when I came here and sat beside her on the bed waiting for her answer-oh look she started thinking

Annabeth's POV

"So,Do you love Luke?"

Flashback

_Age:7_

I was running through the woods,away,away from my step-mother was again yelling at me like always and my father as always stood by the side doing nothing

"Thalia"Someone Yelled

I stopped suddenly and stepped on an branch

"Who's there?"Same Voice yelled

I quickly hide behind the tree opposite of where the voice came

"Hey Luke what happened"an Female Voice Said

"I think I heard someone there"Luke said

"Where?"Thalia, I think said

"Who's there?"Thalia said

Oh crap I blew my cover while listening

I slowly got up and saw an girl and boy,the girl should be around 10 and the boy same as me I think

"Who are you"Luke asked me

"Why,who are you guys?"I said

"We are not gonna hurt you,ok,come here now"Thalia said

I was having an inner battle but I knew that I don't have anywhere else to go for now

So I stepped ahead towards them

"I'm Annabeth Chase"

_Age:12_

"Hey Annie"Luke said from behind me

There comes those has been happening from the time we spent the summer having fun and I think I have an crush on him

"Hey Luke"I said

"So can I sit with you at lunch"Luke said

"Yeah,you can"I said

"K see you at lunch"Luke said and ran away to his lecture

"See you"I whispered

Turning away and walking towards my class,I could only think about his blonde hair and how cute he looks and those amazing blue eyes which look like warm and inviting.I sigh and enter my class and take my seat

"Hey Anna"Piper said from my left

"What and don't call me Anna"I asked her turning towards her and giving her my best glare

"Stop glaring and tell me what's going on between you and Luke"She said

"Wha-what are you talking about?"I stuttered turning red

"Nothing just you crushing on him, Nothing much"She said

"What! No! I don't have an crush on Luke"I said again blushing hard and it's not gonna take much till she finds out if I end up blushing like this everytime

She was opening her mouth to say something but stopped as entered the English teacher saved me from Piper's whatever it was

_Age:15_

I can't believe it finally happened

I-we kissed

Luke kissed me and I'm now his girlfriend and I can't think of anything going wrong with me having perfect marks and my father finally agreed to treat me better, I guess he realised something or I don't know but he doesn't treat me like how he used to before but now it's not just us three but five.

Yea my step-mother was pregnant and gave birth to twins.

Bobby and Matthew.

They are cute kind of actually,well they are just one and half years old now and My step-mother doesn't yell at me now just glares but it's better than yelling and she knows that dad will now take my side,Smart.

Now I remember what's wrong I have to get prepared for my date,well you see after our kiss at school,Luke asked me out on a date which is in 1 HOUR!

I quickly dialled Piper's number she's my Sister-like-friend,I mean that's what she calls it

(_Piper_ Annabeth)

_Hey Annabeth_

Hey Piper,So are you doing something?

_Looking at some of Jason's Shirtless pic_

Can you come here please

_Why?_

I have to go on a date in an hour

_WHAT!_

There goes my ear

Stop screaming

_How can I not,my kind of sister got an date in hour from the Golden Boy of Goode_

Ok I get it but can you come here soon

_Already on my way_

(Call Ended)

Flashback Ended

Now that I think of all the things we did after we started dating and also before,I think I have my answer

"Yeah"

**Time Skip to Luke's Arrival**

Just as I picked up my phone to ask Luke I'm ready, The doorbell rang

"Annabeth Your Loverboy is here"Piper yelled from downstairs

I quickly made my way to downstairs, opening the door I saw Luke standing there looking Handsome as ever

"Bye Piper"I said to her

"Have fun but not too much"she yelled

I quickly pulled Luke away from my house to his car

"Let's go,Before she starts again"I said to him and got in his car

"Wait"he said as I was putting my seatbelts on

"What"I said,instead of answering he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me,I smiled into the kiss thinking about him,the boy I came to love

**Time skip**

"Where are we going"I asked him 100th time

"You know that I'm not going to tell you,right?"he said

"This better be something good or.."My words didn't came as we came near the restaurant which was Special for me.

It was owned by Sally Blofis,Wife of Paul Blofis our English teacher,Sally was an amazing lady with an amazing daughter, Estelle Blofis she is 5 years old she also has an brother, I didn't ask much because everytime he is mentioned Sally becomes sad but I know that he is her son from Poseidon,they divorced after he was 4 years old and Poseidon took his son with him

We had our first date here when I was fifteen but it got closed for last year in December but how..

"It opened last week,I know you were thinking about it"he said to me, knowing me very well

"But how?"I asked as we started walking towards the door

"I don't know but I was passing by here last week and saw that the shop is open,I was in a hurry or else would have stopped,so do you like my surprise"he told me

"Like,I love it"as I love you I was gonna say

Just as we entered the restaurant "Sally's" the smell reached my nose,of cookies,yeah, you should be thinking Cookies at a restaurant but Sally's cookies are something different,they are delicious and they are blue,it has something do with her son

"Annabeth"Sally said as she saw and came over and gave me an warm hug full of love

"Sally,How are you?"I asked her

"Amazing actually,knowing that my son is going to come to visit me and I hope he stays here for sometime"Sally answered

"So,when will I get to meet this son of yours?"I asked her

"Who are you gonna meet?"Luke asked from behind me with hint of something in his tone

"My son,who lives with his father and you must be Luke, Annabeth's Boyfriend who she used to talk about a lot before you started dating"I blushed as Sally said that

"What, Annie you talking about me?"He asked me

"Sally, I'll take my usual table"I quickly answered and took Luke to the table

"What are we gonna eat?"I asked him

"Whatever you want dear"he said smiling

"Stop being so corny,Luke"I said

**Time Skip to Luke's house**

After eating at the restaurant we got to Luke house and now I'm here on Luke's side on his coach watching an movie

But there is this tension between us of unspoken words,I know that I have to say it and there is the sexual tension,I mean he looks really good right now his shirt is tight around his body which is creating really bad thoughts in my mind and I was having this feeling if he doesn't love me

I think he was thinking the same because he turned towards me and asked

"Annabeth,I have to say something to you"He said with full of love in his eyes towards me

And I knew it could be stupid but I couldn't help myself as those words left my mouth which held so much meaning

"I love you"

Suddenly his eyes started shinning brighter and replied

"I love you too,Annabeth"just as he said those words I kissed him with full of love,it was passionate kiss it was all I could think of right now,with Luke and that's how things got escalated to his bedroom

And that's how I found myself sleeping besides Luke,our clothes scattered around his room and I closed my eyes to sleep with a smile on my face.

I had a dream of blue eyes but as I came close I saw it wasn't blue,it was green,no wait it was Sea-green colour it was like an ocean

**Author's Note: Finally first chapter is released**

**I didn't knew I could write this much before this because I was expecting to end after 1000 words but I did it**

**Gods! it was really hard to write about Lukabeth,I added an Percabeth one-shots book to my library to read every chapter after writing Lukabeth**

***= I was going to get in an detailed version but I don't have much experience of writing kissing scenes so that's it**

**I also don't want Percabeth shippers to kill me**


	3. New Faces, New Enemies

_Annabeth's POV_

Right now I'm shopping with Piper to expand my wardrobe which Piper thinks is small

"Hey, you still didn't tell me what happened last week at your date with Luke"She said while trying 3 t-shirts at once

I found an nice and fluffy grey hoodie which is amazing because grey is one of my favorite colors

"I told you nothing happened we just ate then went to his house and watched some TV"

"You mean to say you were alone with Luke in his house and you didn't do anything"

"We did something but not what you think we did"

She came outside of the changing room wearing an Red hoodie with some paint splattered in the bottom of it

"Explain _further_"

I don't know why Piper makes it such a big deal about knowing everything about us,_yeah_ they ship us or whatever

"We told each other that we love each other then kissed but we stopped because his family came home due to some emergency then we went to his room and watched some movies and kissed and it got out of hand soon but i didn't wanted his family to hear anything I guess and slept on his bed"I just hope my face isn't red then her hoodie

Piper was standing there with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide

"I could say so many things to you but right now is not the time"

It's good that she is now ending the subject because she's been talking about this since last week when I accidentally slipped about me not returning home till the day after

"I like this Grey Hoodie,I'm gonna take this one"I told her and started walking towards the checkout

After 5 minutes of let's go and We have to go, Piper and I made out of the store and into Piper's Car

**Time Skip to Next Day at School**

I was currently waiting for Piper and Luke at my Locker and it's 20 mins for Homeroom. I don't get it how can they be so Late. I know it's 20 minutes but still it doesn't fits well with me.

Finally after 10 minutes my personal fashion designer and boyfriend arrives

"How many times do I have to tell you that you should arrive on time and I told you both to set alarms if you don't wake up on your own"

"Whoa,Calm down, Annie, we don't want you to be all angry before homeroom because we know what happened the last time that happened"Luke said and gave me quick kiss while talking my hand

Oh yeah,I know what Happened last time,I broke Drew's nose and probably ruined her new dress with coffee. I know it seems violent but she should know not to hit on my boyfriend who rejects her all the time

We got to our homeroom in time and greeted Mr.Blofis,Paul Blofis he is Sally's husband,the same Sally from before.

We got to our seats,Me sitting on Luke's side in second row and Piper is sitting besides Silena.

Just as the bell rang after the door was closed there was a knock. Most of the students in this class aren't late so I wanted to know who is there

Mr.Blofis opened the door and in came a girl who was really stunning and pretty with an height of 5.8 similar to me but thats where the similarities end. Her hair was straight Black and looked really smooth and she was athletic, I can tell from what I see but the most striking think were her eyes they were brown with specs of green and she was having this aura like someone who is better than us. I can read people easily

"Please welcome our new student, Alexandra Jackson"

Jackson.That name is familiar, I think I heard it somewhere. The girl, I mean Alexandra waved at all the students and i heard many sighs from the students specially boys. The class was silent

"Hello everyone,My name is Alexandra Jackson and I'm not someone you should mess with and that's all I have to say about myself"even her voice was of authority and smooth I can say.

"Well, Alexandra you can take the seat besides Ms.Tanaka"she glared at Mr.Blofis for some reason unknown and got to her seat which is in third row on Drew's left

And then they started talking and I think she should leave that seat or else this school will have an another Drew but that would be fun because Alexandra is better than her

"Students, I have some special announcement to make about something important dor our school and you guys too"we waited patiently for him to continue because I don't know anything which is going to happen in school.

He grabbed some papers from his drawer and picked the top one for himself to read and set the others on the desk

He continued"So some of you may have been known about an important Tournament for us"so that's what it is about

"Its called World Sports Championship which is an prestigious tournament which is held every 5 years and many of the world's finest school gets an invitation based on their sports records and their achievements in any sports"Everyone's attention was on Mr.Blofis now

"To be Invited to this Championship is really great and it takes hard work for getting their, so if any of you are going there than you can say you earned it through your hardwork and dedication, I'm going to announce the list of students who are going there soon"students applauded at this

"The Championship is going to take time and you may leave school for 3 weeks or so and the trip is paid by the school because you may have to fly there and for that you are supposed to fill in this form which you have to collect after I call out your names from the list.

"Where are we going though Mr.Blofis?"Luke asked

There was am murmur of yes's and yeah's around the class

"We are going to London"he exclaimed

At the time 3 different things happened.First the class was cheering and screaming for this, clapping too. Second, my mind was already on a overdrive about what I could do if I'm going there. Third, I heard a groan from my left and I turned my head towards their and saw Alexandra with an straight face but their was anger in her eyes and her hands were white from gripping the desk so tightly

"Silence!"the class stopped and took their seats"So as I was saying, we are going to London at Royal Academy of Elites,it is an amazing place, I can even say it is the best school in the world because it takes a lot of Fortune and Hardwork to get there"

I heard Alexandra curse at this

Mr.Blofis took the list from his desk"I will call the students name with the sport they are invited for and they should collect this form from me afterwards"

Everyone was excited to know who is invited because as Mr.Blofis said it is an Prestigious Championship and also about the probably best school in the world,who would not like to go there

"The first on the list is Piper McLean for Tennis Championship"the class cheered and clapped for Piper

"Next is Annabeth Chase for Running Solo"

The class clapped and cheered there were whistles too

"Next is Luke Castellan for Swim Team and Running Solo"I gave Luke a quick kiss for this, the Stoll brothers started honking for their cousin.How they were honking in class don't ask.

After stopping the Stolls Mr.Blofis started reading the list faster and Cheers and claps were heard when a name was called

"Jason Grace for Football Team and Wrestling"

"Charles Beckendorf for Football and Swim Team"

"Will Solace for Archery and Swim Team"

"Thalia Grace for Archery and Women's wrestling"

"Clarisse La Rue for Women's wrestling"

"Connor and Travis Stoll for Football Team"

"Ethan Nakamura for Swim Team"

"The Cheerleading Squad will be going too"the list continued but all I could think was, why the Cheerleading Squad is coming with us because it means Drew will be there too

"Now let's get started on the topic of the day..."

The class continued how it was before but the buzz was there with low whispers from students talking with each other and I think Mr.Blofis was really happy for some reason and he was constantly asking Alexandra if she is good here

The class ended after Mr.Blofis announced the students to collect the form and also asked Alexandra to stop.

After we waited for the class to be empty Mr.Blofis said"I'm really proud of you guys to participate in this big Tournament.Its in next week you will be noticed further afterwards and you will be exempted from attending anything other than your electives. More than Hundreds of schools are scouted for potential Students who are best at their sport and you are one of the selected to attend this Competition and I wish good luck to you and the swim team specially because you are going to need it badly and I'm coming with you guys"

Alexandra spoke after a long time"Should I come too"her name was not there

"If you want to or you can stay here" Mr.Blofis Said

"No, I would like to stay here, I don't want to go that place"she replied quickly"I'm sorry _Mr.Blofis _but I should reach my next class in time, I don't want to be late on my first day _I'm not like my brother"_she whispered the last part to herself quietly and ran out of the class

"You guys should get to your classes too, your exemption starts from tomorrow and you won't attend the class for one month approximately"he said to us and we left the class and parted ways to our electives. Architecture for me, Business for Luke and Jason, Fashion Designing for Piper and Silena

**TimeSkip to Lunch**

We were walking to cafeteria while I was listening to Luke about another incident with his mother,She is a bit mentally ill and she takes it out on Luke and I can see how much it affects him

"I mean I don't know why she doesn't take her medicines"I gave his hand a squeeze as to say don't worry you can figure it out

Then Luke's Face changed from sad to angry when he saw Jordan Walker,He is an Jock who thinks he is better than anyone, he is in the Swim Team with Luke and has been trying out to be Captain for long time and since he couldn't win he tried to ask me out on a date to anger Luke last week and Luke gave a good black eye to Jordan because he was not listening that time and tried to push me into the lockers

"Hey Annabeth-"just as Ryan said that he got punched in the face by Luke,He is Jordan's Brother

Ryan was sort of not a person who fights and was one of my architecture class friend but he is related to Jordan and that thing puts Luke to suspicious of him

I was screaming for Luke to stop but I think from any other person it may seem like I'm cheering if they are not seeing my face because Ryan is pretty much going to be unconscious until Luke receives a great punch on his face which throws him of Ryan

The person who punched Luke is-I'm shocked to say-Alexandra,who is standing in front of Ryan and asking if he is okay and calls some student to get him to the nurse

At that time I'm on Luke's side checking him if he has any bruises or blood but sigh I relief when there's none and by the time Thalia,Piper,Jason and Stolls are here

Then Alexandra stands in front of us as I get Luke standing because unknowingly Ryan kicked Luke on the legs a lot to cause some pain

From her face I can say she is angry and looking into her eyes I have to say this that those eyes as much as they look Stunning can get scary too because looking in her eyes it was like the green in her eyes grew a lot and it sort of was terrifying in it's own way

"Listen here Luke or whatever your name is I'm going to warn you that if I see you bullying anyone I'm going to do a lot more than just a punch"she all but screamed on us

"He wasn't bullying him-" just as saying she glared at me and said"You too Blondie, you seem intelligent enough too do better than cheering your boyfriend so you should keep your boyfriend from bullying, you wouldn't want your boyfriend's face to be dissaranged"my anger towards her increased a lot and I don't know why but when she said I'm intelligent it felt good.

Thalia has a short temper and she is protective of me"Listen here you Alexandra or whatever your name is, for your kind information Luke doesn't bully students and Annabeth was not cheering Luke"and came in way between Alexandra and I

"Look I don't have time for this, I have place to be so I will let you off this time but I wouldn't let go if I hear any of you bullying someone"and started walking away from us

"And Luke what were you thinking before punching Ryan because as far as I know he is like one of the good kids"Thalia asked Luke

"I don't know I-my emotions were out of place the moment and I was so much angry after seeing Jordan because I just got to know that he hooked up with someone after he asked out Annabeth and tried kissing her and then Ryan came and was asking Annabeth something and all my anger came out on him also because he is Jordan's brother"Luke explained us as we started walking inside the cafeteria towards our table

* * *

_Alexandra's POV_

**1 Day ago**

I just landed in New York and was currently waiting for my mom to pick me up

After 5 mins I saw the familiar Blue Prius from the photo I received. The car stopped in front of me and out came my mother Sally Jackson, I know she is Ms.Blofis now but I know her as Jackson so I will not change it. Sally is more than what I could expect from my mother as my mother left me after I was born at Sally's,it's an long story which I don't like to tell much

She is the best mother and you know why because the first thing she did when she saw me was,she gave me an hug which was full of love and Care and I couldn't control myself and cried that time because I've not seen her for years and that is also one-okay the main reason for coming here and also because I'm not on the best terms with my dad and brother at the time and I was asked to go to any school I wanted this year due to doing some great stuff like family business and behaving well and-well that's a story for another time but yeah I cried, I cried like I have never cried.

She stopped me by just giving me a smile and saying"You are welcome Alexandra"and started laughing after seeing my annoyed face which I couldn't handle and started laughing with her because she knows I don't like to be called Alexandra much and specially from her

"Let's go Alex,you may be tired and we should get home soon"and dragged me inside the car. I don't take a lot of baggage so I was having just one bag on my back and a duffle bag with some clothes in it.

"Yeah let's go home,Mom"and just like that her eyes shinned brighter than before because she told me once about how she likes when I call her mom because I don't call anyone mom and also because Sally Jackson is my mother"I also want to meet Paul too and see if he keeps you happy"

"Yeah, you should definitely meet Paul and for your information he keeps me happy"

"He better keep you happy or else he will have the Jackson Siblings on his back"we laughed at that and she started driving the car

"Yeah he will,So how is your brother" she asked me

"He is good, we are currently fighting because I was angry on why he couldn't come here and I couldn't hear his reason for this but I know that I took all my anger about the situation on him and it was a mistake and I couldn't stay there much and also because I know how much he misses you.He has a photo of you on both his bedside table and his office"And just like that we reached the Blofis residence

**Next Day**

I just woke up and was preparing for my first day of school which is 1 month after the school was open.huh.

After a really good and much needed shower I quickly dressed,A white turtleneck with a blue cardigan on top and dark blue jeans and my favorite Trident Necklace. I quickly took my bag and ran downstairs because I'm hungry.

Yesterday when we arrived here. I met Paul and I have to say he makes mom happy, I can see it in her eyes and how she lives and I'm more than happy for her because she deserves the best. I've known Paul for a long time but never met in person and most of the time I talk with Mom and I got to know that Paul is a teacher in Goode High School, the school I'm attending. Good to know that there's someone I know in that school,a teacher nonetheless.

"Good Morning mom,Good morning Paul"and mom gave a kiss on my cheek and presented her famous blue pancakes and cookies

"I love you so much"and quickly ate most of it

"How are you going to school Alex"Paul asked

"I think Percy said something about delivering a car here for me"I answered slowly while eating this delicious breakfast

"Then, I'll go now I have to reach there before you"and Paul got up from his chair and gave my mom a kiss and started to the door"and Alex you are in my Homeroom so don't worry and if you have any problem you have my number" and then he left

"Let's get going now dear,I don't want my baby to be late on her first day"mom said and gave me a wonderful hug

"Bye Mom, love you,see ya"and I walked towards the door

"love you too,drive safely"and waved her hand at me in a 'get going don't be late' motion

**Time skip to School**

When I arrived at school with my car which was an Brand New Lamborghini Miura but in a ocean color which looks pretty great I guess because everyone was staring at my car.

As I opened the door and stepped out, I heard many gasps and saw many whispers probably about me.

I just ignored them and walked through the entrance while noticing the surrounding,there were the jocks,the cheerleaders and some geeks waiting at the door and luckily found the sign which showed the office is in corridor to my right

I saw a lady I guess in her early 30s with brown hair and glasses at the table,which had papers and a sign showing her name,Ms.White

"Excuse me,I'm here to collect my locker number and timetable, Alexandra Jackson"

She opened the drawer and grabbed the some papers and gave me my timetable and Locker number which is 127 and said"Do you need someone to show you around dear"

"Thank you Ms.White that would be nice"I said

"Okay then, your guide will be outside the office and have a Goode Day"I can't believe she said that

I quickly left the office and saw a boy of my age,with brown hair and brown eyes,he was not skinny but not muscular too,he was in-between,looked like one of the high school geeks

He quickly saw me and his eyes got wide for a second but I may be just thinking about that

"You must be Alexandra,I'm Ryan Walker from Goode High's Welcoming Committee,I was told to guide you for the first day"he said like he already did this everyday

"Thank you for showing me around,you already know my name so let's start the tour because my homeroom is Mr.Blofis"

I said to him

He smiled and said"That's nice,he is one of the best teachers here at Goode but unfortunately I'm not in his class but I will show you there but you may need to stop after the class,would that be okay"

"Oh,yeah,that would be okay,"and we started walking to my Homeroom, Mr.Blofis

I'm right now standing in front of the door to Paul's Class, apparently I'm a bit late and I told Ryan to get to his class because I don't want him to be late because of me

So I just knocked on the door and waited for Paul to open the door. After entering the class I saw everyone staring at me which may have been weird or bothered me but it doesn't because I've been in this situation for many times

Paul introduced me to the class and asked me to say something

"Hello everyone,My name is Alexandra Jackson and I'm not someone you should mess with and that's all I have to say about myself"I said and saw the students. But only the couple in second row got my attention

On the Second Row I saw a Blonde Couple, the Boy was handsome and good looking with his blonde hair and looked hot too and I could say he was tall and he has these blue eyes which fill of mischief,a troublemaker I guess

The girl,I had to saw was beautiful and with her blonde hair in a princess curls type which I'm really jealous of right now,she was athletic I could say and also really tan but the feature which differentiated her from the Blonde girls I've ever seen were her eyes. They were grey color and they were like moving and analyzing you for your weak point and held intelligence in them. Someone who could be my friend

The there these two girls who were like some models, one was this Cherokee girl with eyes which were changing color and the girl on her side absolutely beautiful with her straight black hair and blue eyes she looked like some queen bee of school but I think that position may be taken by the girl sitting behind who was an Glamorous Asian girl with black hair in ringlets and brown eyes and a dress which left only less things to imagine

And just my luck Paul asked me to sit beside her,Ms.Tanaka

Well might as well get acquainted with her if I'm going to sit there for the rest of the year

"Hello Hon,My name is Drew"she said with an annoyingly sweet voice

"Well you know my name but still,My name is Alexandra,nice to meet you"

and then Paul started informing about the World Sports Championship

I don't have anything against the competition,I could get into the running team pretty easily or the Tennis team or the volleyball team but the main problem about the championship is that it's held in London,or more worse my previous school where Percy goes.

Rest of the class was pretty uneventful except the suspicious glances thrown at me by Annabeth,I got to know her name when Paul called her name from the list.

It was time for Lunch and I was currently on my way to Cafeteria when i got a call from Mom saying she wanted to give me the keys to home because she and Paul were going somewhere and would be late for dinner tonight

I changed my route and started walking towards the entrance to the school

And that's when I heard some screams and cheering from the area near the cafeteria. There was a crowd formed and someone was screaming Luke,most probably cheering because I saw Luke throwing punches at a boy-No it was Ryan Walker,he was not even fighting back,I know this because he doesn't looks like someone who fights and the person Cheering Luke was his girlfriend Annabeth but why was she screaming like that maybe she was trying to stop but at that time my anger go the best of me.

I threw a punch straight at Luke's face,it was so strong that he literally fell away from Ryan, I quickly checked him for any injuries and found them

He was having some bruises, a black eye but he was shaking, shaking out of fear, it may either mean it was the first time or Luke may be bullying him

Now everyone should know this thing that us, Jacksons hate bullying with every cell in our body, and also Jacksons being me and my brother only.

I quickly asked an nearby student to escort Ryan to the nurse, luckily he was going there with his friend for an report and agreed to take him there

Then I turned to face the so called Popular group,I heard it from other students.

"Listen here Luke or whatever your name is I'm going to warn you that if I see you bullying anyone I'm going to do a lot more than just a punch"I said while giving them one of my dangerous glares

I saw his girlfriend shiver but she started saying"He wasn't bullying him"but I was not finished and said"You too Blondie, you seem intelligent enough too do better than cheering your boyfriend so you should keep your boyfriend from bullying, you wouldn't want your boyfriend's face to be dissaranged"

Then there punk friend came in between us and said"Listen here you Alexandra or whatever your name is, for your kind information Luke doesn't bully students and Annabeth was not cheering Luke"

At that time I got a message on my Smartwatch informing Mom's arrival

"Look I don't have time for this, I have place to be so I will let you off this time but I wouldn't let go if I hear any of you bullying someone"I said and walked away from there to the entrance

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Right now we were sitting on the bleachers at our swimming pool,right now we were having 2 free periods and Jason thought it was an nice time to learn how to swim fast so he could participate in senior year and so most of my friends were here right now also because this was the PE period

Luke was right now swimming really fast shirtless and he looked really hot right now with his six pack abs and muscular arms and blonde hair with an defined face he looked like some model straight out of some shoot

There was Jason too and also Thalia, they were both trying out for swim team next year so they were practicing now because it was fun training with everyone here and after today we will be really focused on the sports we are participating

Luke came first and then came Charles,then came Ethan and lastly Will

After they were out of the pool and Luke was now giving them tips on how to train and giving them there today's lesson

And that's when the door to Changing room opened and everyone's head whipped towards it to see who it was.

And then came Alexandra in all her Glory with her swim suit she looked like some supermodel

She walked where the Swim Team was, while smirking at all the gaping mouths and everyone started blinking and were interested in what she was going to do

After reaching the Swim Team,Ethan noticed her first and sent her an flirty grin and said"Hey, Who are you I don't think I've seen you here"

That got everyone's attention,Luke and Charles were seeing what was happening and pretty much all the boys were staring at Alexandra

She smiled and said"Well, I'm new here and that's the reason why you haven't see me here but I know how to swim, I was the Captain at my last schools Swim Team and right now I just wanted to challenge you guys to a race"she said all this while keeping a calm face like she planned all of this

Meanwhile half of the students here were laughing at her because challenging the Swim Team which won all the Swim meets since 2 years seems pretty stupid but at the same half of the students were curious about what she was doing because she pretty much shocked everyone today,which by the way was her First Freaking Day of school.

I had to appreciate her for challenging the Swim Team, I also know that the Swim Team is going to win but Alexandra seems really different.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened at lunch"Luke said to her

"It's not about that, I'm here willingly to challenge you guys in a race"

Ethan again tried flirting with her"Look beautiful I think challenging us wouldn't be good so, I think I can teach you how to swim to qualify for the swim team then we will see"during all that time Alexandra seemed bored listening to him

"Unless you guys are scared to race against me, I will start practicing"she hit a point, saying boys that they are scared is like a hit to there manliness or so

"Lets go Luke,she cannot defeat you so let's go"Ethan said

And then everyone got the starting line, from left to right,there was Ethan,Charles,Will,Luke and then Alexandra.

Thalia agreed to be the Race official to see Alexandra fail

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go"

Everyone dived at the exact same time the first one ahead was Luke and then Charles but next was Alexandra and then Will and Ethan was last

I could say why she challenged them, she was really good in swimming because she swimmed gracefully and it was really good

She crossed Charles too and was head to head with Luke and now everyone was waiting in anticipation of who will win and obviously there was shock written on everyone's face to see this new girl swimming faster than 3 of Goode's best swimmers and head to head with the Undefeatable Captain for 2 years.

At the end Luke increased his speed somehow and got some distance between them and won.

Everyone breathed, and started cheering Luke for winning and some where also telling Alexandra for challenging the undefeatable was her mistake and her ego

But I was looking at her and there was no anger on her face but she was amused and smiling

The Swim Team then gathered in front of her

Ethan said first"See, Alexandra I told you, you shouldn't challenge us"

She just chuckled and said"Well Ethan, as I know I think, I came second but the most amusing thing was that your Captain won with such an small distance"

"What's that supposed to mean"Luke was now a bit angry, Swimming was his favorite sport and anyone insulting him about his swimming makes him angry

"Well, I have a question,do you guys bet on who is going to win in a swim meet"

The Stolls heard this and quickly came in front of her"We do collect money for betting,so how much do you bet on Luke Winning"

"I bet 5000$ on Luke Losing"

Everyone was shocked to hear this and many students eyes were like popping out. The Stolls were gobsmacked. Even the Swim Team was surprised to hear this

Thalia said"Are you sure,that is a lot of money you are losing there"

"Who said anything about losing, I bet, at World Sports Championship, Luke is going to Lose the Finals"and walked away talking with the Stolls about betting rules and regulations

That was an insult and compliment at the same time because she said Luke losing in the Finals which takes 5 rounds to win for any swimmer

I saw Luke for any response but he was thinking about something and then realized something and said"Who"

Right now Alexandra was halfway towards Locker room said"You'll see"and went inside the Changing Room, it has two separate rooms for Girls and Boys

"What the fuck just happened"Someone said

* * *

**Hello Everyone,****I hope you guys like this chapter, its pretty much the biggest chapter I've ever written****The chapter is not much, you know good but I'm learning on my writing skills so hopefully I will get better than this****I will update regularly with new chapter every 5 days and I will most definitely try to keep that promise****Be safe guys stay at home, I don't want any of you guys to be sick **


End file.
